The Fool
by Heidi
Summary: Sam/Donna, song fic


The Fool  
By Heidi H  
  
Disclaimers-These are not my characters and I am making no money off of them. "The Fool" is the ownership of Lee Ann Womack, Maria Cannon, Gene Ellsworth, Charlie Stefl, and MCA.  
  
Ratings-July Song Fic, language warning  
  
Spoilers-In The Shadow Of Two Gunmen  
  
  
  
  
You don't know me but I know who you are  
  
  
Donna'd known that Sam had a fiancé. That wasn't a big deal. The big deal was the albums and pictures that he'd kept. She'd stumbled onto the box one Saturday afternoon when she was cleaning out closets. Donna had thumbed through everything, coming to realize that Lisa had been a big part of Sam's life, even bigger than she had assumed. She was shocked to see these things because Lisa had hurt Sam to the core. She remembered Josh talking about Lisa one night and Sam walking away because the memories hurt too much. She'd put the things away, knowing that this was something Sam wasn't likely to want to talk about with anyone, much less her. Donna put it out of her mind and never thought about it again, until it happened.  
  
Mind if I sit down  
Do I look familiar if I don't well I should  
I'm sure you've seen me around  
I know you've probably heard my name  
Though we've not been introduced  
I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Who's still in love with you  
  
Donna walked into the bar and saw *her* sitting in the corner. She took a deep breath and walked over and introduced herself. Lisa was shocked to see her ex fiancé's current "woman of the month". Lisa pasted on a smile and invited Donna to sit down.  
  
  
If you've got a minute I'll buy you a drink  
I've got something to say  
It might sound crazy but last night in his sleep  
I heard him call out your name  
This ain't the first time, he's done it before  
And it's hard to face the truth  
I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Who's till in love with you  
  
Donna made small talk until she got her drink and then got down to business. She told Lisa that she and Sam were happy and that they didn't need her to interfere in their lives. Donna said that she wanted Lisa to stop calling their home or paging Sam. She said that Sam was trying to get on with his life without her. Lisa just smiled because she imagined that he hadn't told her every thing about their relationship.   
  
  
I know love is a fragile thing  
And I'm trying hard to make it last  
  
Donna thought back to the time that she and Sam had become more than friends. On the anniversary of Rosslyn, they came together because they both needed something from each other that they couldn't get anywhere else. She'd thought it was a one night stand, a one time thing with no attachments and she'd been wrong. Sam wanted more than just a friend with benefits. He wanted a relationship with her. Everyone had been so supportive and encouraging of their relationships without knowing who the other was going to for comfort and fulfillment. Their friends were truly special, but there were secrets that Donna couldn't even tell her closest friends and there was no way Sam would tell Josh who and what was in his heart.  
  
But it ain't easy holding on to my dream  
When he's holding on to the past  
  
Every time Donna heard Sam call out Lisa's name in his sleep, she slunk off to the bathroom and cried because memories came rushing back of Dr. Freeride. Donna'd known that Dr. Freeride had been seeing another woman, but she'd put it out of her mind and hoped for the best. She knew Sam wasn't seeing Lisa anymore, but in his sleep, his heart betrayed him and revealed just how much he still cared for the woman who had walked out and hurt him so deeply. It was almost worse than if he had been sleeping with her, his heart belonged to another woman who had wronged him and Donna wasn't sure if she could handle that.  
  
Just one more thing before I go  
I'm not here to put you down  
You don't love him and that's a fact  
Girl I've seen you around  
  
  
Donna called Lisa on the fact that she'd left him, not the other way around. Lisa said that she'd simply changed her mind after seeing how dedicated Sam was, now that he was working in the White House and making a difference. She wanted him back and nothing was gonna get in her way, especially "the woman of the month". Lisa smiled and told Donna that Sam was still in her life and she wanted more than the memories to keep her warm at night. She also told Donna to find someone who still wasn't obsessing over the life he could have had with her. Lisa went on to tell Donna that she was the one who deserved to have the Rose Garden wedding and the fairy tale life in Washington and that she would. What Lisa didn't know was that the fairy tale life didn't exist. She worked from early morning to late night according to Josh's schedule. Donna saw Sam late nights, early mornings, and some weekends if she was lucky. Plans were often changed at the last minute because the world didn't understand was that these two people were in love and needing to see each other.  
  
  
But you hold his heart in the palm of your hand  
And it's breaking mine in two  
Cause I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Who's still in love with you  
  
Lisa told Donna that she held all the cards and wasn't willing to give anything up without a fight. Donna asked why Lisa was so intent on making waves in their life. Lisa told her that Sam would always love her no matter who he was fucking. She smiled and left the bar, knowing that the arrow cast by her heart and mouth had hit the target dead on.  
  
  
I'm the fool who in love with the fool  
Who's still in love with you  
  
  
Donna watched her go and stared into her drink. She couldn't believe that Lisa was willing to ruin two lives. There were some things she'd just never get about people like Lisa, people who played mind games to hurt people, not just their politics. She could only hope that changing phone numbers would help the situation, but Sam also held the keys to overcoming this thing too. Donna could only hope that he would wake up and see what was in front of him before he lost this relationship, too. She didn't think she'd recover if this relationship failed and fell by the wayside and there was no way she could stay in Washington, knowing what had happened.  
  



End file.
